


meteorología

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>te preguntas si luchar contra el destino y los elementos vale la pena</p>
            </blockquote>





	meteorología

**Author's Note:**

> También en mi LJ, como siempre.

  
[ _How I wish you could see the potential,_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsCV61zsdtA)   
[ _the potential of you and me._ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsCV61zsdtA)

 

Llegas a la habitación con la lluvia en el bajo de los pantalones y la tormenta en el pecho. Goteas, llenas el suelo de agua, y tu chaqueta parece el cadáver de algún tipo de animal marino cuando la dejas caer.  
  
Te duelen la manos; te duele la cara; tu cuerpo es un mapa, y los mares y lagos son magulladuras, marcas que abarcan todo el espectro y hablan un idioma propio. Después de la chaqueta caen el cinturón, las dos pistolas, aún en sus fundas, tu camiseta, el chaleco antibalas de debajo. Te sientas en el suelo y te sacas las botas, los calcetines, los pantalones. Te quitas la piel y la dejas en un rincón.  
  
El aire que entra por debajo de la puerta te dibuja caminos de piel de gallina, y te apoyas en la madera, sabiendo que dejarás una aureola de humedad con la forma de tu pelo mojado. El cansancio te lastra, te convierte las piernas en plomo.  
  
Hay días que la lluvia llena de agua el interior de tus frágiles huesos de pájaro, rebosa por tus poros, y se lleva el calor.  
  
No estás solo en la casa; oyes teclas, ves una luz encendida al final del pasillo. Te quedas sentado en el suelo, con los nudillos revenados y toda tu vida en un montón mojado entre tus piernas, y te preguntas si luchar contra el destino y los elementos vale la pena, si bañarte en sangre, miedo y dolor sirve para algo.  
  
Por cada alimaña que eliminas mueren un centenar de inocentes, y el cinismo no es infalible; hasta la armadura más impenetrable tiene grietas.  
  
Es una de esas noches en las que Gotham te pregunta con voz sarcástica que por qué lo intentas, siquiera.  
  
La puerta del final del pasillo se abre, y sale Tim. La luz le ilumina desde atrás, y no puedes verle la cara. Claroscuro, negro sobre blanco, una silueta que te alza el rostro, dedos delgados en tu barbilla, ojos azules reflejando la luz naranja y acuosa que entra por la ventana sin cortinas.  
  
No te pregunta. Te toca las mejillas, húmedas de lluvia, aprieta el corte que tienes en el pómulo izquierdo, repasa con dedos de uñas rotas tus labios, la longitud de tus cejas, y luego te besa, café y saliva y sueño.  
  
Lleva una camiseta que de fina es casi transparente, una cosa vieja y sutil que parece un suspiro, que se queja cuando le agarras de los hombros. Sus manos sobre tu cara arden, fuego y tinta y más accidentes geográficos, cicatrices como las que le suben por el cuello y te bajan por el vientre.  
  
Te devuelve a la vida con un gruñido y un tirón de pelo, y tú sales del agua, vuelves a respirar.


End file.
